An anchor is a special instrument for mooring, which takes a specific shape. When in use, the anchor is thrown into water, the anchor after being thrown into water can be engaged with subsoil, a holding power is provided via an anchor cable or mooring rope tied to a top of the anchor, so as to enable a ship or other floating body to stay in a predetermined water area. The ship is a mobile carrier, especially large ships in the sea shipping industry travel far away. Due to the different geographic positions of wharfs and ports berthed, underwater geological conditions are varied widely. For a soft or neutral geological submarine, a deepwater high holding power anchor can meet the requirements of ship position as long as an anchor fluke is embedded. As for the sandy gravel submarine, due to hard geology, the penetrating capacity of a conventional deep-water high holding power anchor is worse, the anti-turning capability of the anchor is poor, so that it is prone to dragging risk. It is necessary to improve the structure of the anchor fluke to make it easy to penetrate the soil and improve the positioning capability of the anchor.
For the high holding power anchor working on hard soil, the working performance of the anchor is improved by improving the structure of the fluke head in the prior art as well, such as changing the fluke head of the anchor fluke in a shape of cutting edge, adding convex teeth to the lower part of the anchor fluke, improving the structure of the anchor rod, and changing an angle between the anchor rod and the anchor fluke. However, these improvements on a soil holding capability of the anchor on a hard soil layer are not obvious, a cutting force of the anchor applied to the soil layer is not increased obviously, the ship is collided with the high holding power anchor to damage to the ship body in the process of fishing the anchor due to a permanent angle between the anchor rod and the anchor fluke.
A guitarfish as a deposit feeder is mainly inhabited in shallow, has a blunt, sharp snout length surface and a slightly concave side edge, and often pierces into seabed soil and sand for preying on. Therefore, the fluke head of the high holding power anchor designed by simulating the snout surface of the guitarfish may have better soil-penetrating capability. Pectoral fins at two sides of the guitarfish are flat and smooth, so that the resistance is low due to such structure when the guitarfish is swimming and the body balance can be kept. This structure of a balance wing obtained by simulating the pectoral fins can guarantee that the high holding power anchor has the stronger anti-turning property.